Fox and Krystal Love!
by FoxisStar
Summary: Well I'll either have one big story or every chapter a different story, anyway the first "chapter" is just an author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Fox and Krystal

 _Hi people, god it's been so long since I posted a story or even wrote one! Not much has changed, except I dyed my hair green, that's about it. Any who I'm listening to cheerleader by Omi and I feel inspired to write a romance about my favorite couple in the whole galaxy of furry mercenaries...Fox and Krystal! I'm absolutely in love with these 2! I'm in such a great mood. Anyway I will post the story/ies, it depends if each chapter is one story or if it's all just one story, I'm planning on making at most maybe 10. So expect some chapters appearing and the max amount of days I'll let you wait is a week. Peace!_


	2. Chapter 1 (officially)

Authors Note: Sorry guys, I've been having unforeseen events. I actually managed to brake 2 of my ribs. I've been fine for awhile and I'm just writing while laying down. So anyway I'm finally doing the story, I've decided that I'll do every 2 chapters a story and the next 2 chapters will be another story and so on and so forth. Copyright, I don't own StarFox nor the characters.

While Krystal was sitting in her room on the great fox, she was thinking of someone. She was really thinking of him, how he always made her feel special, how he is friendly, how he is practically her family and best friend. "oh Fox, how I would love if we could be together." She was happy that someone like him came in her life. Well how it happened was bad. Her losing her planet, her friends, her family, she's the last of her bloodline. She's been secretly in love with Fox ever since he saved her. Fox (little did she know) was in love with her as well. Now she had no clue that he loved her, he was secretly hiding it as she was to him. Except when she thanked him personally after he saved his planet from Andross once again. They had a really special relationship when he let her on the team, a bond that will never be broken. While she was sitting and thinking about Fox, she wondered what he was thinking, so she taped into his mind and was reading his thoughts. "Hmmm, I don't know if she'll like it. Well I'll admit I did do pretty decent for my first attempt. I haven't done something like this since grade school. Well I hope she'll like it... Wait I feel like... Krystal, are you in my head again?!" "hehe, yes Fox" Fox froze physically, he knew she just heard what he did, he drew a picture of them sitting in an Arwing staring at Corneria. He also wrote a little poem with it, Valentine's day was coming in 2 days and he was going to ask her to be his valentine. "Come on Krystal, you know that I hate when you do that!" Krystal chuckled both mentally and physically. "So... What is it?" "You'll have to wait" "ahhh" Fox just smiled to himself. "now, now don't be playing sad on me, you'll have to wait, it's going to be special." This was Krystal's first valentines day, she doesn't even know there is one still, Fox was going to tell her at midnight the day before, he had a plan to put into motion. "Fine I'll wait Fox... Don't think that I'll try not to look in your room.!" "Ha, good luck with that!" "Oh is that a challenge?" "No it's not, just please wait, it's going to be special" Krystal was unsure of what it was, she wanted to know but to her dismay she agreed to wait. It was the close to 9pm, Krystal was reading her favorite book "Fellowship of the Ring" she loved this book, it made her feel like she related to Frodo. He was used to being with his people then one day, something came along and forced him to leave all he knew and loved. Going on a journey with new friends and one of his kind, to destroy evil for good. The one who was one of her kind was Fox, he went through something similar, losing his family. She red the book over and over again for the eighth time. She was on the part where Frodo and Sam are with Merry and Pippin going to the inn, when suddenly... "Hey Krystal, are you busy?" Fox asked through her door. "No I'm not, come in." Fox entered her room. "Hey, would you mind if we talked?" Krystal felt a tang of nervousness. "uhh.. Sure Fox, what's up?" Fox sighed "Well, I've been worried lately, that we haven't been on any missions since the Aparoids and I've been thinking I'm losing my edge." "What? You're Fox Mccloud! How can YOU lose your edge, its been 5 months since then and you think your losing your edge." "Well, I say that because Falco challenged us to a paintball fight, me and you vs. him and Katt. I tried to beat him in CoD but I haven't even hit him." Krystal rolled her eyes. "Fox, just cause of a CoD game, you're going crazy. Sure I'll do it, tomorrow?" "Yes, at 3" "Alright, I'll be ready by then and be prepared Fox, we will kick some butt out there." Fox just smiled and chuckled. "Alright"

 _Alright I'll think I'll leave it there. The next chapter will consist of the paintball fight, the day Krystal didn't know about, and the romance! Sorry if this chapters a bit short or if it's all over the place. The next chapter will probably be out by the 11th at least. I'm going to rest now, my chest hurts. PEACE!_


End file.
